A boy with a secret
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: Light Yagami is the most popular boy in school. He has the grades, looks, and the girls; but Light has a secret, and that secret soon becomes at risk when new boy L enters his life.
1. A boy with a secret Song

A boy with a secret

Author Note: Just wanted to clear up any future misunderstandings, **this is song is legally mine. **It belongs to me, I wrote it, and no bands have sung it (not that I'm aware anyway.)

You're the new kid at school

A school filled with fools

You see right through there masks

And complete all the tasks

You just want to be normal

Forget what happened that night

Then soon you meet the abnormal

The one that gave you that bite

/Breathe/

He's a,

Boy with a secret

That No one that knows

He's the one with,

A whole lot of regret

That you can't understand

He's the,

One you want and desire

But baby don't you know

You don't mess with the fire

(Burn, baby burn)

Oh

Oh

/Guitar solo/

/Rest while Guitar is playing/

You watch as he fakes his ways

You watch as he prays and plays

He feels the burn of your eyes

The intensity of your anger

He knows you see through his lies

And you know he's danger

Yet you can't stop

The need for all of him

/Breathe/

He's a,

Boy with a secret

That nobody knows

He's the one with

A whole lot of regret

That you can't understand

He's the,

One you need and desire

But baby beware of that fire

Cause you know

/Breathe now and in between "you know"/

You know

You know

He's a

Boy with a secret


	2. Chapter 1 A dark secret

A boy with a secret

A dark secret

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Does not belong to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666, and Undertaker-girl, only plot. Characters, and Death note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. We will switch P.O.V's from Light to L or L to Light, but not always, we might stay one character for a little longer. As said in notes, if you don't like yaoi/ MXM then please don't read it, please. And now we present this amazing story written by amazing (Undertaker-girl) , and crazy (Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666) people.

Light's P.O.V

Beez-Beez-Beez-Beez; I groaned and rolled over to see my alarm clock ringing, 7:00 the red digits showed. I hit snooze button before cocooning back into my covers. "Light honey, time to get up. You'll be late for school." I heard my mother call. "Alright." I called from my room. I sighed, before pushing back the covers and meeting the cool air. I got up from my bed and stretched my limbs. I heard a distinct pop in my back before I walked to my dresser. _'Another day at that hellish place'_ I thought to myself. It wasn't the fact that I didn't have any friends because I did, after all what popular kid doesn't have friends. It was just the fact that I had to wake up so early in the morning and put my façade on just to appear normal. I grabbed my uniform and went to take a shower. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen which held my father, mother, and my little sister, Sayu. "Good morning." I greeted before grabbing a piece of toast and getting a glass of orange juice. "Morning Light," Sayu said while giving me a smile. "How did you sleep?" my mother asked me. "Fine," I replied. "Are there any cases today?" I asked while looking at my father. "No, surprisingly enough, the crime has been quiet for some time now." My father said, "But don't worry even if it doesn't stay quiet, I'll solve it no matter what." Soichiro said. I nodded before finishing my breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast, bye." I called out to my family before walking outside to go to school. As soon as I was out of the house, my eyes were blinded by the sun. _'Well, isn't this nice? All sunshine and not a single cloud in sight'_ I sighed before starting on my journey to hell, oops I meant school. As soon I walked up to the gate of my high school, I was bombarded by a group of girls who were obsessed with me. All I hear every day is "Light, will you go without me?" "Light! you look so handsome." "Light I love you, have my babies!" The last comment freaked me out.

I instantly smiled and greeted the girls, "Good morning ladies," I wince as I heard screams erupt from around me. "Did you hear? Light talked to me!" One girl screamed to her friend. I sighed before smirking; _'Girls, always making a big deal out of everything,'_ I opened my mouth ready to say something until I was tackled from behind. "Liiiiiight! Misa-Misa missed you. Did you miss misa-misa?" I groaned inside but forced a smile. "Yes misa-misa, I missed you," I said as I turned around to face my worst nightmare. "Yay! Light-kun missed misa-misa." Misa-Misa said, she then smiled and leaned in to me. Before I could do anything, the group of girls tore her off my back. "He's mine!" One girl snarled, "No, he's mine!" Another girl growled. I sighed before making my way out of the crowd, _'Why do they think they own me? I don't even know them, let only like them.'_ I made my way towards my first period to escape the fan girls and all the noise. I walked into the classroom to find it empty, I walked towards my seat and looked out the window. _'Another day of wearing this façade to hide my true self'_ I sighed before thinking about what I was going to be doing tonight. _'Only 16 hours, and 40 minutes'_ I really hoped this day would go by quickly. The day passed by with a blur of colors, and soon it was time to go home. As I walked to the gate, Misa ran up to me. "Light, can we walk together please, pretty please?" I sighed before turning around and giving her my charming smile "Not today Misa-Misa. Let's do it some other time." Misa frowned before shaking her head "No! I want to walk with you so we'll walk together." I growled inside from annoyance before getting close to her face "You look really beautiful Misa" I said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. _'More like ugly, blah! I hate these types of girls'_ Misa blushed bright before fainting. I smirked softly before walking out of the gates. As I walked home, I thought about how stupid it was that I had to hide my true self. _'So what if I can hurt people, I could also help this world by killing all the criminals the police can't catch'_ I frowned before masking my emotions as I walked up to my house. I walked through the door before heading straight to my room. "Welcome home Light," I heard my mom call. "Hi, please don't disturb me; I have a lot of homework." I said as I shut the door to my room. I threw my backpack on my swivel chair, and looked around my room. The walls were painted a darkish blue color, there was a long desktop made of wood with my small television sitting right on top of it. My laptop was right next to the television, it was a silver color with a blue casing on the bottom. My bed was on the right of me, it wasn't big like King sized, but it was big enough to fit two people. The covers were crumpled together which meant mom didn't make it. _'Good, she isn't supposed to go in here anyway'_ I thought before remembering the one time she did come in the room. Flashback: It was a rainy day; I was just walking through the doorway to my house when I saw my door opened. _'Didn't I close that when I left?'_ I questioned myself before making my way towards my room. I could feel my heart beating fast, and when I saw my mom in the room, I was overcome by anger. "What are you doing in here?" I said coldly to my mother.

"Oh! Light welcome back," My mother said. " . . " I repeated feeling the anger rapidly take me over, it was like a fire licking at the burning building. My mother frowned softly before answering "I just wanted to get the laundry and make your bed." "Never, ever come in this room." I said while glaring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," My mother replied while looking down. "I'll get the dirty laundry from my room, and make the bed. But don't come in this room without my permission. I like privacy," I said. She nodded her head before making her way downstairs. End of Flashback. I smirked at that memory; it was one victory that helped me get my privacy. No nosy little sister, no nosy mother, and no nosy father. Well, dad's not really here at times anyway, so who cares. I sighed before grabbing my backpack and starting on the mountain of homework. It usually took a student a good hour to get all that homework done, but not me, I got it done in 30 minutes. I leaned back in my chair as I finished the last homework. _'Why do Mondays always have so much homework?'_ I questioned myself. _'It just takes away precious time I could be using for my secret,'_ I smirked at thought but frowned when I remembered how my parents thought I was using drugs. Flashback: I had just got home from school when I noticed my parents at the dinner table. I was about to pass by but my father called me "Light, could you please come here?" I frowned wondering what was going on before making my was to the kitchen. "Sit down please," He motioned towards the seat; I took it before instantly asking "Is something wrong?" "Yes… I don't know how to ask you this, but we have to know," My father answered. "Know what?" I asked confused "Light, are you using drugs?" My father asked, my mother instantly breaking down and sobbing. "What? No I'm not," I said defensively before standing up "Why would you think something like that?!" "Well, you won't let us go in your room and whenever it's the weekend you disappear for a long period of time" My father explained. "I like my privacy because I'm growing up. I don't want you guys to worry about me, so I try to act as independent as I can. And for the disappearing, I have a social life. I'm out meeting with friends and we go to the movies or the park. I don't do drugs, haven't you taught me that dad?" I questioned and explained. "So you're not doing drugs?" My mother asked me through her tears. "No mom. You raised me better than that." I reassured her. My mother instantly hugged me, "I'm so sorry Light for doubting you," She apologized.

I grimaced before gingerly putting my arms around her; _'This is horrible. Why the hell do I have to put my arms around her?'_ 'Okay Light, just keep up the act and soon you can escape back to your room.' "I'm very sorry for doubting you son. We know you're old enough to be an adult, We had no right doing this." My father said. I shook my head before saying through gritted teeth "No it's fine. I'm sorry for worrying you." I let go of my mother, and so did she. "Can I go now?" I asked "Of course." My mother answered. I forced a smile before heading towards my room. End of Flashback. For parents, they really are imbeciles. I sighed before checking the time, 'Well I got time might as well waste it' I frowned before turning on my computer and starting to mess around on it. _'Feeding time'_ I thought and look over at my clock to confirm my thought, 12:00 midnight. _'Perfect, now let the games begin,'_ I thought before smirking. Now I need to search for my next meal. I went into the bathroom as I transformed into my… other body. It was a painful transformation the first time with all the bones breaking and shifting, but now it feels like second nature to me to do this. I felt my shirt start ripping in the back as my black feathery wings started growing to its maximum size. Soon, all my clothes were off and replace with a sinister style. I look towards the mirror to see my chocolate eyes with red rings wrapped around the iris. I smirked and saw all my teeth as sharp as a knife and fang looking. I walked back into my room, and opened the window and jumped out. I started to soar through the sky sniffing the air for fresh blood to drink. The moon shone right above me, lighting the dark ground below me. _'I wonder what surprise I'll have toda_y' I thought before grinning wickedly, I felt my wings flap from behind me, and felt the soft, cool breeze of the night. "Finally I found a perfect prey." I spotted a girl around my age walking all alone, and instantly zeroed on her uniform, which was different than mine which means she goes to another school. _'Perfect, no one will notice it was me, because I don't even go to her school'._ She had blond hair blue eyes and judging by the smell **Sniff…. **She was exactly my type of meal. I watched her go into a dark alley way knowing this was the perfect time to strike. I swoop down right in front of her, and startle her. Her eyes widen and opened her mouth to scream in horror, but before she could I bit straight into her neck, both cutting off her air supply and getting a good taste of her. She clenched onto my skin trying to fight, but I knew it was futile, and before I knew it her blood was all gone. I let her pale body drop to the ground without a second thought; I summoned a fireball into my hand and threw it at her body, burning it to a blackened crisp. **Sniff….** Such a beautiful fragrance of the smell of burning corpse. I grinned sinisterly before licking my lips to get a taste of all the blood. I then heard a pebble hit a garbage can; I turned my head to see male wearing black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black hoodie with a chess piece on it. The man's eyes widen when he catches my eyes, and suddenly turns to run away.

I smirk before thinking, _'Hn, fat chance, my weak little prey. Don't you know to never run from a predator? They do have the instinct to chase.'_ I waited just for a few minutes to let him get a head start before popping straight in front of him and tackling him. He kept struggling under my grip, beating me with his medium-sized hands. I leant down to his neck to get a waft of his blood and instantly my mouth started watering; it was the best scent I have ever smelt in my entire life. I licked my lips in anticipation before stealing a quick look at his face. My eyes were instantly drawn to his red, perfect kissable lips. I instantly desired to feel those lips on mine and before I could control myself, I slammed my lips onto his on impulse. I then felt something I have never felt before: passion, love, and lust all swirled through my body leaving me wanting, no needing this to last forever. 'For him to be mine forever,' I thought darkly, letting my emotions take control of me. As I tasted him for the first time, I knew I was addicted. He was like a drug and I was the drug addict. _'He's mine, all mine forever and I'm never letting go.'_ Possessiveness swirled through my body making me kiss harder and force my tongue into his wet hot, mouth. I heard a chocked back moan, which snapped me back to reality. I jerked back as if I had been burnt before taking of flying into the dead of the night never looking back to see the man's face clearer. **_'What the hell was that?'_** I thought to myself as I flew around aimlessly. I looked over to my left and saw an abandoned building. 'Perfect, no one can see me, and it gives me time to gather my wits and figure out what the hell happened back there' I flew over to the building before settling down, letting my wings fold back up. I looked past the other abandon and saw the flickering lights of the city._ 'Why did I kiss him? Why did I have all those useless feeling from just one kiss? And why was I so afraid of hurting him, a human that was supposed to be my next meal? And why, why did I call him "mine?"'_ I growled from the confusing thoughts swirling through my head before taking a deep breath and slowly calming myself. _'It doesn't matter why; all I need to do is make sure he doesn't tell anyone about my secret. The only reason I called him mine was because he was the first that didn't actually disgust me when we kissed.'_ Satisfied with that conclusion, I took off flying through the night with the shadows covering my form.

Notes: Hello readers, This is Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666. I just wanted to thank you for reading and sorry if Undertaker-girl or I rushed things. Criticism is accepted but please be gentle don't yell it or be mean but make your point, be gentle Cause I am sensitive *Nodding my head* but other than that we are good. I apologies for offending anyone and if you don't like yaoi/ MXM please don't read it.


	3. Chapter 2 The games begin

The games begin

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Does not belong to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 and Undertaker-girl, only plot. Characters, and Death note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. We will switch P.O.V's from Light to L, or L to Light, but not always. We might stay one character for a little longer. If you don't like yaoi/ MXM then please don't read it, please.

Light's P.O.V

I awoke to bright rays shining straight into my eyes; I groaned before getting myself up and doing my usual morning routine._ 'Strange, why do I feel as if everything is going to go straight to hell'_ I shook my head _'Don't be stupid, nothing bad could happen. Well if that guy doesn't say anything, but even then who in their right mind would believe him'_ with that thought in mind, I continued making my way towards school. As I walked through school, I heard whispers of a new boy coming to this school. I cocked my head to the right as I heard a name, 'L Lawliet' I frowned feeling as if I should know that name. I shook my head and scolded myself. _'Don't be superstition, I probably don't even know him,'_ but I still felt this dread and upcoming doom. I go straight to my first period class and take an empty seat; I watch as all the students file in and whisper about the new boy. After a few minutes, the teacher walked in and began the day, "As many of you have heard, today we are receiving a new student. I would like you all to be nice and show him around. Understood?" The teacher asked. All the students, except me, shook their heads in understanding. "Good. You may come in now L," The teacher called. The door opened up and revealed a boy with tight fitting white skinny jeans, a long-sleeved T-shirt that was black, and had black hair making him look like a panda.

As my eyes went up and down his body, I noticed his lips. I couldn't help but stare at those perfect, kissable lips. I instantly felt desire course through my body, the desire to feel those lips on mine, to hear the wonderful moans it could produce. I shifted when I felt my pants become uncomfortably tight. "L, would you like tell something about yourself to the class?" The teacher asked. "Alright, rule number one, I'm never wrong. Number two if I'm ever wrong go back to number one." As L finished his rules, the class went silent. The sound was so deafening that I swore I could heard everyone breathing. The teacher coughed awkwardly before replying "Well," the teacher started, "Why don't you sit next to Light, he will chaperon you since he has the same classes as you." _'Great. I get stuck with the new emo-boy but he smells amazing; it's intoxicating.'_ As I thought those thoughts I couldn't help but watch him as he made his way to the empty seat next to me. "Please do stay away emo-freak, I don't want any diseases from you," I smirked at him as I said that. "Like I would every want to be near you. You probably have HIV," he replied while giving me a disgusted look. I couldn't help but be surprised; no one has ever stood up to me. He then shot me a smirk before sitting down. I growled softly before glaring at him. _'I can't believe the nerve of this guy, how dare he insult **me**, the most popular boy, when he was just a mere emo-freak'_ I frowned before it instantly turned into a devious smirk._ 'Alright, emo-boy, two can play this game. And when we do you will realize why no one stands up to me. I will make this year your worst nightmare'_ with that thought in mind I turned my attention back to the teacher. Class has ended now but hell hasn't, I smirk before scheming up some ideas on how to get payback. I noticed L has been watching me like a hawk all through the class; I smirk before leaning over to whisper "See something you like?" His eyes widened and a light dust of pink fell over his cheeks. _'Cute'_ was the only thing I thought. "Why would I like something so ugly when there is other people better looking?" He sassed before giving me a smirk. I growled feeling jealousy course through my veins before imaging L with someone else which resulted in my nails lengthen. I jerked back before trying to calm back down _'Why the hell am I getting so worked up over emo-boy being with another man?'_ I frowned at that question before shaking my head_ 'I just don't want to lose the one person that actually stood up to me. That's all'_ I sighed, yet felt as if that wasn't the true answer. I wanted to continue our little game, but not now.

As soon as first period ended, I walked up to L ready to show him around and mess with him some more. "Come on emo-freak, I don't have all day to waste on your sexy ass." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the classroom; I smirked when I saw L blush bright before glaring at me. I snickered quietly before continuing to walk to our next period: Gym. As we walked towards the gym, silence soon filled the air around us. I easily ignored it, but out of the corner of my eye, I was watching L as he walked all tensed and rigid; I smirked softly when I caught his eyes looking at me with distrust. As soon as we got to the gym, the teacher told us to go and get changed. I turned around ready to show emo-boy the locker room, but before I could L walked up to the teacher and started whispering something. I frowned before making my way to the Locker room while keeping my ears trained on the coach and L. "May I stay in my clothes?" I heard L ask. "Why would you need to stay in your clothes? It's hot outside and I don't want to be blamed for some kid passing out due to heat stroke," The coach replied. "Don't worry; I won't pass out. I'm very tolerant of the heat," I heard L reply. When I heard those, my body instantly reacting thinking how much **heat** L could take, and how **hot** it would be. I snapped back to reality when I felt drool trickling out of my mouth. Feeling disgusted, I wiped off the drool with my sleeve before changing into my gym clothes, which were white shorts, and a white shirt. Grabbing my tennis racket, I walked out of the locker room and headed towards the door that led to the tennis court. As I walked outside, I saw all my classmates gathered around the tennis court._ 'What's going on?'_ I thought before making my way towards them. As I made my way towards the front, I saw L holding a racket. "Who wants to go against L?" The coach yelled out. I looked around and saw no one volunteering; "I will," I called out as I walked towards the court. L quickly turned his head towards me so fast, I thought he would get whiplash. I shot him a superior smirk before grabbing one of the tennis balls, and getting into my stance. He frowned softly before shaking his head side to side. "What's the matter? Scared I'm going to kick your emo ass to the next weekend?" I smirked as I said this. L growled softly before replying, "It's reversed actually. You're the one that's going to get his ass kicked, pretty boy," He then smirked, before mirroring my position.

I frowned before chuckling "Alright then, let's make a deal. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants," L frowned before getting a thoughtful expression on his face. I smiled softly as I saw him contemplate the deal I made, _'I do hope he'll say yes. That would help me win this little game we started (And no I'm not talking about the tennis match that I will undeniably win.)'_ I waited patiently for a few minutes before I heard his reply "Alright, but don't come complaining to me when you lose" I grinned sadistically before answering with an approved tone, "Good, get ready to be my slave babe," As soon as those words left my lips, I threw the ball up to the air and hit it hard with my racket. As the ball went crashing to ground and bouncing back up to L, I heard gasps collect all around us as L hit the ball with a matched ferocity. I was surprised, but quickly shook my head to remain focus on this game. _'Well, well, looks like we both don't want to lose. A pity that I'm going to show superior to this match.'_ With that thought in mind, I started actually playing, treating him as a worthy opponent, rather than those pathetic human classmates that call themselves 'tennis players'. As the game went on, I saw L keeping up without a single complaint, neither in his mind nor his voice. _'Alright, I have to give him some credit (as much as that pains me) L's actually a good player (and he looks so delicious, I could just eat him up) and he's very strategic with watching how I'm turning my body to see which way I would hit the ball. Honestly, he's not only fuckable, but also smart. He'd make an excellent mate.'_ My eyes widened as that thought crossed my mind 'What the hell? L as my mate?! I would rather die than ever sleep with a freak like him.' So caught up in my thoughts I almost missed the ball that would have whizzed right past me. Luckily, due to my enhanced senses, I hit it in the nick of time. _'Thank Satan I didn't miss that one'_ I thought before shaking my head to get focused. "What's the matter pretty boy? Can't keep up?" L called, shooting a cocky smirk in my direction. I growled, before glaring daggers at him and hit the ball to match the fury that swelled up within me. It would have whizzed right past him if he hadn't twisted his body. _'Well look here he's flexible. I wonder just how flexible he can be'_ As soon as that thought crossed my mind I started fantasizing before mentally slapping myself. _'Get a hold off you self! It doesn't matter if L flexible and how flexible he could be in bed and how…'_

I growled in annoyance at all these pesky thoughts swirling around my mind involving the emo panda over there. I smacked the ball so hard, I distinctly heard a snap when the racket hit the ball. I smirked when L slid trying to hit it. "Who's the one not keeping up now emo-freak?" I superiorly smirked. "Lucky hit that's all," L growled. "Keep thinking that sweet cheeks," I called out and chuckled at his flustered face. "Jerk," L grumbled. "Bitch," I easily replied. He huffed out an annoyed sigh before grabbing another tennis ball and serving it. That went on for the rest of the period, both of us getting points (which surprised me that L could even get points) by the end the winner was decided. The bell rang signaling lunchtime; I hit the ball making sure L couldn't hit it and win the match. "Alright it's decided, Light wins," The coach called out. "The rest of you are dismissed," The coach said shooing the students out the door. "Well well well, looks like I won. Now you got to pay the piper emo-freak," I smirked as I said this. "That was cheating, You hit it too hard," L complained unconsciously pouting. My eyes were instantly drawn to the bottom lip hanging out begging to be taken. I felt my eyes darken in lust before snapping back into reality. "I didn't hit it hard, you just were too slow," "Now stop complaining and start listening," I said and chuckled as he shot me a dark glare. _'Oh if only looks could kill, I'd probably be a puddle by now'_ "Fine," L hissed through gritted teeth. "What do you want," He stated. "Hm," I murmured softly as I thought about what I wanted. _'What can I do to make this so humiliating'_ I thought as I came up with different ideas; I instantly thought of the greatest, most humiliating idea. I let a wicked smirk grow on my face as I thought of the idea, "Why the hell do you look like you just came up with a way to rule the world?" L questioned looking at me with distrust written all over his face. "It comes close to it," I said as I smirked at L with a knowing look on my face. He narrowed his eyes before asking "What do want? It better not be illegal because I'll tell you right now to piss off because I sure as hell won't be like an asshole like you," L finished his rant with a glare and a tone that said **'I'm dead serious and you better listen or you'll get a can off whoop-ass on you.**' I snorted before raising an eyebrow, "Well then we both have something in common, Cause I sure don't want to be a freak like you. Now here's want your price to pay is," As I said that I leaned over and whispered the price into his ear.

By the time I pulled away he had his 'I will kill you after this so keep your eyes open when you sleep' glare going on. "I expect you to do everything I say no matter how embarrassing. Capuche? Good," I shot him a superior smirk before walking towards the door. "Oh, and don't even try to fake sickness or some shit like that because if you do, well, I'll have to double the time," I looked over and grinned at his pale, ashen face. As I walked towards the locker room, I couldn't squash down a giddy feeling _'And this, emo panda, is why you never stand up to me,'_ I felt a Cheshire grin make its way on my face. _'Oh yes, I've got this one in the bag. But I wonder just how L will survive, after all I am a creature from **hell'**_ As I thought about all the things I could make him do, I felt drool dribble down as I thought about how much I control I had, and what I could do with that control. _'Oh yes, this certainly will be entertaining'_ I quickly got changed before walking out the locker room wearing a devious smirk on my handsome face.

Notes: I wanted to clarify some things. As you read you can clearly see Light complimenting L like "Sweet cheeks," and such things; he does that to embarrass L because let's face it, if you hated someone and they hated you and called you sweet cheeks or something wouldn't you be embarrassed? So yeah I'm sorry for the confusion and such. Oh and tell me who liked that supernatural line I used, pretty funny right? Yeah I know, not funny but still. And that's it thanks for reading hope you like it. Oh and sorry for offending anyone about compliments, the supernatural line, and other stuff. Okay so Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 out. Peace :)


	4. Chapter 3 Jealousy and Possessiveness

Jealousy and Possessiveness

Chapter 3

Disclaimers and Author Note: Does not belong to Yaoi-chan666 and Undertaker-girl, only plot. Characters, and Death note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. We will switch P.O.V's from Light to L or L to Light, but not always, we might stay one character for a little longer. If you don't like yaoi/ MXM then please don't read it, please. Oh! And before I forget, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, I have two excuses because I what to be honest with you guys: 1) I've been busy, and I don't mean I was lazy, I generally mean I was busy with school and stuff. 2) I had no clue what I wanted to happen in this story, and I tried talking to my co-writer, but she had no clue either; So major story block. Anyway, thank you everyone who has commented, followed, and even favorite the story; you guys gave me some reassurance that this story didn't make sense, or was boring. So thank you everyone and here's the story!

**Light's POV**

I went down each aisle looking at all the objects they held, varying sizes, shapes, even colors. From crimson red, to midnight black, it was difficult to find the perfect match. 'And it _**has to be perfect'**_ I thought as I looked at another shelf before vetoing everything it had. "Do you need any help, sir?" I looked over to see a female standing right beside me, as I looked her over I saw she was part of the staff, if her uniform was anything to go by. "No, thank you though," I politely declined her invitation, before moving on towards the other isle. As I went down each isle, all which were denied, I grew irritated. It was an annoying cycle: go down an aisle, look around, find nothing, and end in failure. As each aisle ended in failure, my temper grew, until it was at the very tip. I growled softly, not wanting anyone to hear me, and started muttering to myself, "You would _think _that s place like this would have what you want, but _**no**_ instead they have worthless pieces of **junk."** As I stood there muttering, my eyes were drawn to a shadowed aisle; I frowned, wondering why it was hidden before making my way towards it. I made my way down the darkened aisle, and instantly knew this was what I've been looking for.

Smiling in glee, I walked down the aisle, absorbing all the colors, and material each item was made of. As I continued to look around, my eyes were drawn to an item. As soon as I saw that object, I knew it was the one I've been looking for; I grabbed it, feeling the material on my skin, and knew it was perfect. I checked the size, wanted to make sure it wasn't too tight, and after some internal debating, I decided it would fit. I smiled in accomplishment before making my way towards the register. As I was paying for the item, I noticed the cashier eyeing me. I smirked softly, already knowing why he made that expression before grabbing the bag and walking out the door. I chuckled softly as I looked at the item one more time, loving the way it shined under the full moon's light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning at school~~~~~~~~~~~

I held my head up high, letting a smirk grace my handsome features, as I walked through the school gates. I let my eyes filter over the other students, trying to pick out the emo freak; my smirk got even bigger when my eyes found my prey standing inside the doorway to school.

I paced myself faster, wanting to see his expression when he received his present. The smirk that was on my face, unknowingly to me, got devious at that thought. I walked past L, purposely brushing my shoulder against his, and met his questioning gaze before inclining my head towards our first period classroom. L frowned, before nodding his head softly, knowing what I was asking. I smirked at him before walking into the classroom and leaning against the wall right beside the door. I was completely and utterly relaxed when walked through the door. "What do you want?" L asked as he met my gaze head on. I smirked before reaching into my backpack and pulling out a box that was wrapped up, "This is what I want," I stated, smirking when he reached for it and opened the lid. I laughed as I saw his normally pale face go to tomato red; whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or a mix of both. "Put it on in the bathroom. You have to wear it the whole week" I ordered, letting a smug smirk grace my face when he shot me a death glare. L opened his mouth, probably to deny me, or perhaps to show me what he thought about me, but I cut him off.

"We had a deal; winner gets all, loser listens to their call," I reminded him. L growled, shot me another glare before walking out of the classroom. 'I have a feeling today will be _**very **_interesting,' I thought while grinning before making my way towards my seat. Just before the bell rang, in came L with my present around his neck. He bluntly ignored the shocked, and lustful, looks shot at him before attempting to sit in the front seat; he growled in annoyance before getting out of the seat, and started making his way towards the open seat next to me when he heard the snap of my fingers. I smirked at L, while he shot me his famous death glare. Before any commotion could be made, the teacher walked in and started class. All through the classes I had with L, I always made him sit right next to me, unknowingly making the girls (and guys) jealous of me. When it came to our fifth period, I remembered that only Tuesday's were gym day, the other days were whatever you picked on your elective (chorus, art, computer, or band). Cursing in my mind, I realized instantly why L had went to the bathroom. 'I hate this, I really, really hate this' I thought bitterly to myself before masking my emotions as I walked into the art room.

~Skipping to lunch~ I sighed as I walked through the cafeteria doors before looking around, expecting to see emo freak sticking out against the crowd of students. I frowned when I saw no sign of L before looking around again, this time for a table to sit at. I walked to the table filled with football players, and cheerleaders; I sat down already knowing I wouldn't be denied, and true to my thought, no one did. I sat there waiting for the emo freak to show up but no sign; the minutes kept ticking by, yet no show. After five more minutes had passed, I got up and started walking through the cafeteria and out the doors. As soon as the doors closed, I let my mask drop to show my annoyance clear on my face. 'Where the hell is emo freak? I've been waiting for him to show up but he didn't, which just makes me feel like an idiot which I _**don't **_appreciate' I growled at my thought before stalking through the hallways, looking for a panda look-alike. As I continued my search, I stumbled upon a sight that had me see red. There L was, being pushed up against the lockers by some boy. When I heard a soft mewl from L, I felt something inside me snap, like a branch being stepped on by a foot, which made me lose all control.

I growled, walking over to where they were at before grabbing the boy and ripping him off L. "Just **what **do you think you're **doing?**!" I growled as I slammed the kid into a near-by locker. "I-I-I wasn't doing anything man! I was just giving the whore what he wanted!" The kid stuttered, eyes wide with fear. "What… did you just call him?" I demanded, my voice taking on a demonic tone. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the kid realized his wording, and knew that just signed his death. "I-I-I didn't call him anything!" The kid lied. Unfortunately for him, Light heard his heartbeat stutter, showing the boy wasn't telling the truth. Light growled, unknowingly letting his eyes glow red, before growling out, "Don't lie! I know what you called him. How dare _**you, **_a** pathetic boy, **call my pet, my L, a worthless whore!" The boy whimpered as I dug my fingers into his skin, making sure to leave marks and bruises. I straightened my back, wanting to over-tower him and cause even more fear. 'I **hate **liars, they deserve to **die, **especially this one' I thought darkly as I slammed the boy into the locker before dropping him to the ground, as if he were nothing but a worthless doll.

"Get up and leave, don't ever show your face to me. And if you ever, I mean _**ever**_, go anywhere with a thirty mile radius of L, I will _destroy _you, you inadequate boy. Understand?" I demanded. The boy nodded, understanding what I said before turning around and fleeing the scene. I glared at his back until he was out of sight; I turned around to face L, who was sagged against the lockers; chest heaving getting in much needed air, with lips red and bruised, looking irresistible. My eyes darkened as it took in the image, causing me to step closer to L. Red met black, before I softly lent into L's face and placed lips on his. My eyes instantly shut as I kissed him, enjoying the feel of his lips beneath mine. 'So beautiful, and all _**mine**_' I thought as I slid my tongue over his lips, silently asking for permission. When he denied my request, I kept up with my soft, continuous probing until he finally gave in and opened his mouth. I felt a small victorious smile twitch on my lips before I slid my tongue into L's warm, dark canvas. I let out a groan when heard his soft mewl as I flicked my tongue over his; I purposely did that again, just to hear that exotic, irresistible sound.

I felt another twitch against my lips, but ignored it for favor of battling with L for dominance. When I defeated L, and put him back into his place, I let a triumphant smile slide its way over my lips. I don't know how long this kiss was, all I was focused on was L and the enticing sounds he made when I found his soft spot. When oxygen became much needed, I broke off the kiss; as we both took in a lungful of air, I looked over at L to see how well he was fairing. I got my answer by his dilated eyes, flushed cheeks, and heavy gulps of air. I felt something in me ignite as I looked at him, at the way _**I **_caused him to act. I felt so many emotions flare up, yet the most prominent ones, or the ones I could actually pick out, were: care, protectiveness, possessiveness, smugness, and _love_. I snapped into reality when I felt that particular emotion and jerked back in shock, 'Love?! I love L? What the fuck! I don't love L, I hate the little emo freak, he's nothing!' I yelled in my head. '_But you __**do,**__' _a voice refuted, or denied, my claims. 'No! No I don't! I hate the freak' I denied in my head, instantly feeling guilt flood me from calling L a freak. '_You __**do**__, don't deny it,' _the voice whispered back.

"No!" I yelled before backing away from L, and turning around. I started running, running away from these unexplainable thoughts, and feelings. I ran away from L, not wanting to see him, or feel him, or taste him… 'No!' I yelled in my head, 'Don't think about that!' I ordered myself. So I kept running, kept running away from these feelings, thoughts, from the person who's causing them. I kept running, and didn't dare to look back, for fear of what I would find, or see. I kept running.

Author Note: **Important Please READ!**

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that if reading the word "Emo freak," offended anyone I am so, SO sorry. I really, really don't mean to offend or hurt anyone; I just want Light and L to have a love - hate relationship right now, so I want Light to offend L in some way. If it offends you, please let me know and give me an idea as to what I can write to not offend anyone. So, again I'm sorry if it offended you in some way. I also want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorite, and reviewed; I really appreciate it, those things gives me courage to write more.

Well, that's it! Look for Chapter 4 sometime (When I honestly have no clue. I need to write out the plot.) But I promise you, I will update chapter 4 sometime. Well, that's it; thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed chapter 3. LYF666 out


	5. Chapter 4 Confusion and Boners

Chapter 4

Confusion and Problems

Disclaimer: I, Lunatic yaoi Fangirl666, don't own Death Note, or the characters; I only own the plot of this story. Now that we're finished with the serious business, let's gets down to my huge gratitude to all. I thank each and every one of you for the wonderful comments you have given my story, and I; each kind review had me in tears so thank you everyone for reviewing and following. Again, I am sorry it took me a week (maybe? Sorry, not to good with dates) I was, like every Monday-Friday, busy with school and homework; so, gomenasai to each and every person who is reading this story. I'm also sorry for any curse words in my story, or any awkward words such as "Boner," and such. So I'm sorry for any mistakes, words, and offending someone; Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and I now present you Chapter 4, Confusion and Boners. If you don't like MXM, or slash, please leave. **Light's POV**

After the collar incident had happened, I tried to stay as far away as I could from L. I didn't even want to even think about what had happened, and how it had felt to hold him in my arms, and how he made that cute little noise when I- _'No! I don't want to even think about it. It never, ever happened; it was erased from history and its events. And that's final!'_ I roared inside my head. I sighed, feeling irritated, angry, and so fucking confused. _'Of all the people out in this world, fate has to go and choose me; of all fucking things. Why me? Why do I have to be put through this fucked up mess? Why do I have to be so confused that I can't even concentrate on anything, or anyone? Why do I have to try and handle all this useless emotions? Why me?'_ I questioned myself, analyzing each question and trying to find the answer, but to no avail; I instead got a pounding headache.

'_I hate you life, and you too fate; you're a bitch just like they said.'_ I thought angrily, growling softly, I tried to reel in my emotions. I growled in annoyance when I noticed how long it actually took just to get a grip. _'Why me? Why does it have to be fucking me?'_ I thought as I looked up to the dark sky, letting a raindrop hit my head. I looked up with dull eyes before continuing my walk to school. _'Why me?'_ I thought one last time before disappearing in the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**L's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Previous Night; before Monday Morning-

I had a headache. That's right I, the great L Lawliet, had a skull-pounding headache. It was, of course, to be expected; especially if you interrogate oneself with multi questions and pick each question apart and break it down.

Yes, I had a headache, and it is all Light's fault; if Yagami-san hadn't kissed him, I wouldn't be here, with a pounding headache, and no answer that could possible break light to each question. I cursed him within an inch of his life, hoping he was suffering just like I was. I sighed, biting on my thumbnail, drawing blood as I did so. I started sucking on it, stopping the bleeding as I sucked on it. I put my feet on the cold floor tile before making my way towards the kitchen, wanting to try that cake I had bought at the bakery. Once I was in the kitchen, I grabbed the cake and a fork before taking a big piece and shoving it into my mouth; I chewed slowly, savoring the unique taste of strawberries and blueberries mixed with white frosting. I closed my eyes, concentrating on chewing the delicious cake; my mind started to wonder as I looked out my window, seeing nothing but water run down it. I remembered the incident and how it had felt.

I felt my normally pale cheeks light up with color before I instantly shove that memory back in its place, but I couldn't forget how I had felt when Light had kissed me. I felt… happy,…safe,… and loved; emotions I thought I could never feel. Now, it was confusing enough that I could feel those things, yet it was even more bewildering that the person who produced the effect was none other than my nemesis, Light Yagami. _'Or __is__ he?'_ a voice whispered inside my mind. I frowned, puzzling if he was before I shook my head. _'I honestly don't know, nor do I want to. At least not right now, anyway'_ I thought before ordering myself not think about it too closely, especially when I felt my headache become more pronounced, and harsher with its beats. I sighed before I turned my attention to the raindrops that fell from the sky like crying eyes that lie behind my window. _'I wonder how Yagami-san is fairing,'_ I thought before I got lost in a world filled with strawberries, blueberries, and whip cream.

-Next day; Monday Morning-

I looked over at the stove to see the green digits flashing 6:00. I sighed before I cleaned up my mess, and headed towards my room to take a shower. After I was done drying myself off, I went over to my dresser and grabbed out a long black sleeved shirt with white skinnies. Once done dressing, I grabbed my backpack, a black hoodie, and headed out the door. First, I hooked up my earbuds to my phone before blaring the music as loud as the phone would allow. Second, I threw up my hood to keep my face safe from the pouring rain. Once finished, I started making my way towards school, letting the music wash over me like a tidal wave; I bobbed my head and mouthed the lyrics to the songs I knew and liked. I looked up after "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," by Green day ended, and noticed the school building looming up ahead. I walked through the gates, keeping my earbuds in, before I made my way towards my locker.

I bluntly ignored the whispers, and looks I got, mentally thanking whoever made earbuds to keep out unwanted noise. I made my way towards my locker, put in my combination, opened the door and grabbed all my needed items for my classes before heading towards my first period. One I was midway, I remembered something; I remembered I had my first period with Light. _'Frick! How could I have forgotten something so fricking important?'_ I mentally berated myself over and over, before I took in a deep, calming breath. _'Okay, okay, no need to panic. It probably won't be so bad; I mean he was the one to kiss me, so I don't have any reason to be scared' _I repeated that to myself, hoping it would ease the panic I felt. Once I was calm enough, I continued my walk towards my first period, straightening my back hoping to look confident enough. I opened the door, and walked in, my eyes instantly seeking Light. When they landed upon him, all my gathered confidence fled the scene faster than I could say "Damn!"

I tried to take in a breath, yet it came in more like a gasp; I tried tearing my eyes away from him, trying to break this spell that was casted upon me, yet I couldn't. The longer I stared at him, the stronger the memory of the incident came. I remembered how it had felt to have my arms wrapped around those strong, yet lean shoulders; I remembered how his voice sounded, so deep, and possessive-lace; I remembered how skilled his tongue was; I remembered how he found all my weak spots and used them against me, turning me into a puddle of goo; I remembered how he had looked at me: smug, satisfied, happy, and loving; I remembered everything that Light had done to me in that moment. I remembered everything: every touch, every taste, every sound, _everything._ My face went as red as a tomato when I recalled that certain incident. I tore my eyes off of Light and hurried towards a seat. Once I was seated, I tried to _discreetly_ adjust the, ah, problem in my pants.

I shifted, trying to see if I could at least move a little bit, but winced when I felt my skinnies brush against _it._ _'Damn it! I just had to go and wear pants that didn't hide the places I wanted to hide.'_ I cursed myself for my idiocy, trying to get comfortable in my seat (Well as comfortable as you can with a boner anyway.) I mentally hit myself, wishing to god I wasn't here; _'Please, __please__ don't call on me to get up and do anything'_ I pleaded inside my head, chanting it over and over like a life-long prayer. Once I finally got situated, I took a small sneak peak at Light, hoping he didn't notice my reaction, or problem. I blinked, frowning when I noticed Light staring intently out the window; I felt hurt wash over me when I noticed his lack of attention on me. I jerked back in my seat, screaming in my head, _'No! I will not act like some slut wanting attention from some player! I'm not that fucking needy! I'm a fucking guy, not a girl!'_ (Really? And here I thought you were a girl! –Cue sarcasm-)

I kept yelling at myself, mentally of course, trying to engrave that I do not, absolutely **do not care** if Light doesn't fucking notice me. _'Who cares? I know I fucking don't! He could go and die and I wouldn't even give a shit!'_ I screamed inside my head, ignoring the guilt that washed over me when I thought that sentence. _'Hell! I shouldn't even feel guilty! It's HIS fault! It sure as hell isn't mine! I fucking hate you Light Yagami!'_ I seethed and, just for kicks, I glared daggers at him, wishing looks could kill. I continued to glare, seethe, and curse Light until the teacher slammed open the door. I turned my glare on the unfortunate soul who fucking disturbed my _'Kill-Light-With-Super-Evil-Glares' _mode. I masked my face when I saw that it was the teacher apologizing for being late. _'Well maybe you should actually pay attention to the time instead of lying around like a fat oaf that you are'_ I thought viciously before biting the inside of my cheek, trying to keep my emotions (which were going haywire) in check.

I let go of my cheek when I tasted iron, I sighed in relief once I felt my body gradually relax. _'This is your fault Yagami-san. If you hadn't come into my life, I wouldn't be going through hell'_ I thought, throwing Light one last glare before turning my attention back to the teacher. _'I hope to gosh sakes that this day isn't horrible. It already started out bad, no need to end badly'_ I thought bitterly before getting out a sheet of notebook paper as the teacher instructed. –End of school; Still L's POV-

I was practically, no I **was** seething; this day, was the worst day in entire world fucking history! Not only did Light ignore me, his little sluts called "Fangirls" flirted with him right in fucking front of me! The fucking nerve of those whores! _'And he probably basked it in like the fucking player he is!'_ I snarled at my thoughts, imaging how each and every one of those sluts would die. _'I'll rip off their excuse of hair, cut off their fucking fake eyelash, rip off their disgusting colored lips, and-' _

I clenched my fist, trying to squash down the urge to hunt those girls down, cut off their plastic surgery faces, and rip their intestines out. I let out a hiss, glaring daggers at the sidewalk, imagining it was their faces, especially that Misa chick. My lips turned up into a snarl and I continued to glare at the sidewalk, plotting those whores' demise. _'I'll fucking kill each one of them and show them why they should have fucking stayed away from __**my**__ Light!'_ I thought savagely before I stopped walking. _'D-d-did I just call Light mine?'_ I thought disorientated; I groaned when I felt headache number two come around. _'I hate life, I hate fate, I hate everything today!'_ I yelled, wincing when I felt the pounding become quicker. I sighed before speeding up my pace when I felt the rain come down faster than before; _'the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is take some advail, and eat some sweets'_ I prioritized to myself. _'I hope I have some sweets left'_ I thought desperately.

Once inside my house, I walked straight to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of advail, downed two to them, and started rummaging through my cabinets and refrigerator. Fortunately, I found some glazed doughnuts inside one of the cabinets; I quickly set it down, opened it up before taking a huge bite out of it. "Mmmm," I moaned out when I tasted the very much needed sweet. _'Thank gosh for whoever created and made doughnuts!'_ I praised inside my head before indulging myself in the sweets. After eating five mouth-watering doughnuts, I grabbed my backpack and headed towards my laptop, _'Now, time to crack the code that is homework.'_ Once I completed everything, I put on some music and started cleaning my house; I swept every inch of this place, not wanting any germs on anything. After I cleaned, I went back to the kitchen and started to finish up the box of doughnuts.

I blinked my black eyes when I noticed the green digits flashing 12:00; 'midnight already? I thought it was earlier than that.' I tilted my head, before my eyes turned towards the window instantly figuring out why I thought it was earlier. It was pouring down outside, there was no sun shining, and no white fluffy clouds in the sky; instead, there was these dark, cumulonimbus clouds replacing those cirrus clouds_. 'I hope it doesn't keep raining. I don't want to have to walk through the rain everyday'_ I thought absentmindedly before turning my attention back to my last half-eaten doughnut. I stared intently at it, debating on whether I should save it or eat it; finally, after a long drawn out debate, I shrugged before biting into it. _'I can always stop by the bakery tomorrow,'_ with that consolation in mind, I ate my last doughnut before continuing on with my day.

Notes: Wow! It took me 14 pages just to write this much; that's a new record for me! Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Criticism is accepted, and so are suggestions. I thank you all for reading, and sorry about any grammar mistakes.

**Please READ**: I'm going to try to put a poll on my profile to try and figure a song that fits Light's emotions, and L's emotions. So if you want, please vote so I can figure out what songs to put that fits their emotions. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc. Oh! And I'm sorry for putting in my comment about the, "Cue sarcasm." I just couldn't help but put in my retort; anyway I'm sorry if that irritated you, just tell me if it did and I won't ever do it again. Well, that's it. With lots of love to all, Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666


End file.
